Animorphs 56 The Unforgiven
by Baseball663
Summary: Rachel and the others are going up against a high empire. They're doing pretty well. Until someone dies...


Animorphs #56 The Forgiven

My name is Rachel. I can't tell you my last name. It's too risky. I won't let the Yeerks find me. I won't go down without a fight, but I don't want to get too cocky. I don't want to die. Or worse. Yes, the Yeerks take control of you and make you Controllers.

The Yeerks are a parasitic species that need hosts to live. They feed off of Kandrona rays from the Yeerk Pool. Chapman, our assistant principal, is a controller. Tom, Jake's brother is a Controller. Jake's our leader.

Jake had me do a suicidal mission to kill Tom. It would make victory for the human race. I had been killed in doing so. Tobias shut himself away from the others, especially Jake. No one knows where he is.

Then, Cassie, my best friend, had traded the lives of Jake's parents. For mine. Tobias and I had gotten married. Marco was a billionaire. Jake had gone depressed. Cassie had been blackmailing the Ellimist and Crayak. We're all like seventeen.

Now, the Yeerks are rebelling. Or what's left of the Yeerks, anyway. Jake had soon died in a battle. Tragic, isn't it? Our leader's dead? We have a new leader: Tobias. Soon, we had more auxiliary Animorphs come. We had three new recruits: Lee, Mark, and Nicole. Lee's battle morph was a lion. Mark's battle morph was jaguar. Nicole's battle morph was leopard.

It all started when Elfangor gave us the morphing power. Then, he was killed by Visser Three. Tobias swore to have revenge.

Our latest mission is to travel to the Hork-Bajir home world. We had to bring the most firepower we can. We needed about 23 Hork-Bajir. There was one unexpected twist. The Yeerks beat us there. They already had dozens of Controllers. We had some, too. However, they couldn't stop this powerful army. No way.

"Everybody! Morph!" Tobias commanded. Lee, Mark, and Nicole were with us, too. I morphed into grizzly bear. See, morphing has never been a pretty sight. Cassie's the best morpher. She does kind of attractively. Stuff pops out of no where. It doesn't exactly hurt, but you're just aware. **Time to meet the grizzly!** I said.

When you're morphed, you can use thought-speak. You can send it to everybody, or just one person. **Attack!** Tobias charged. He was morphed into Andalite. He kind of is one, since Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul was his Andalite father. **Cool! A battle in another world!** Marco joked. I slashed at a Hork-Bajir. Three bloody lines appeared on his chest. Then, I punched him. He flew. Literally, flew. **I might suggest we try to trap them?** Alloran suggested.

Then, Tobias's father's murderer came forth. **Ahahaha! My brave humans. Beast Elfangor's son. It's time to meet your end. The Yeerks will win! **Visser Three snarled. **You won't get us. We're invincible! **Tobias replied. This was between Tobias and Visser Three. The rest of us just kept on fighting the Hork-Bajir. Tobias drew back his tail, and FWAPP! He hit Visser Three. Visser Three returned the favor. **Ahhh! **Tobias cried. He fell onto the ground. Tobias slashed and slashed and Visser three was getting hurt. But then, Visser three morphed into something big. **Well, well, well. Another Andalite I could swallow. I killed your father. I could kill you. **He sneered. Then, a blur came whizzing past Visser Three! A peregrine falcon! Jake? But how?

But he missed his target. **Noooo! Tobias! **Jake screamed. **No! Tobias! I love you! You can't die! It's just not possible! **I cried in agony. It was no use. The Visser grasped Tobias with his tentacles. Then, he opened his mouth wide with his razor-sharp teeth. He dropped Tobias. **No! No, no! **Tobias cried. Then, the Visser chomped on him. CHOMP! His blood spewed. The Visser ripped and tore through all of Tobias's flesh. Soon, Tobias was dead.

**Well, look at this. Bird-boy's finally dead! **I heard a familiar voice. It was the one guy I had thought I had gotten rid of: David. **What do you want, you creep? **I growled. **I want you to feel deep pain. I want you to be heartbroken. Just like me. **David replied. He was right. I was heartbroken. I had deep pain. It was a twisting knife. Jake was revived. But, how? Then, it dawned on me. It was the Ellimist.

HELLO, RACHEL AND ALL THE OTHER ANIMORPHS. I SEE YOU'VE LOST TOBIAS. IT WAS THE SAME WAY THAT ELFANGOR DIED. HOWEVER, I'VE GIVEN LOREN AN UPDATE ON EERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED. SHE EVEN KNOWS ABOUT ELFANGOR'S DEMISE. SHE ALSO KNOWS ABOUT TOBIAS'S DEMISE. I'VE GIVEN JAKE BACK. I AM SORROWFUL. I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE HIM SOMETHING. HERE. RACHEL, TAKE THIS. READ IT TO YOUR FRIENDS. Then, he was gone.

He had given me a medallion. It wasn't an ordinary medallion. It had an English writing. It said this:

Dear Animorphs,

I am dead right now. I have been able to write this letter. I have been alerted of Tobias's death. Please pay your respects to my son. I always wanted him to be a warrior and here he is. I've also been alerted of Aximili's capture. Please get him back. Kill Visser Three. Stop the Yeerks. Today is actually is his birthday. He is turning eighteen. Please send him my regards.

From,

Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul

I was going to kill Visser Three. I swear I will make him scream in pain. I had jumped on top of him and ripped every piece of flesh I could find out. Lee helped. He had been biting and tearing. Soon, we had Visser three outnumbered. He had screamed. **For you, Tobias. **I said. Then, I killed the Visser with a blow to the head. Ax had regained his body. **Happy birthday, Tobias.** I said. **I am sorry. The Yeerk in me did that. He had also killed Elfangor. I am never going to forgive him. **Ax replied.

We had Tobias's funeral on Friday. I paid my respects. Then, I sent a blow kiss to his grave. Then, us Animorphs set out for an epic journey to defeat the Yeerks. 


End file.
